Present surgical suction devices for removing fluid from a wound typically include a handle which is adapted to be connected to a hospital suction pump by a hose pipe. The handle is employed to manipulate the surgical suction device, and the suction is controlled by control apertures formed in the handle. The handle is connected to a tube, the tip of which can be provided with different types of caps and nozzles to perform different types of suction functions. In addition, there is presently a number of surgical suction devices on the market wherein the tube is bent at a particular angle in order to be suitable for a particular type of operative incision. Accordingly, present surgical suction devices are not completely satisfactory, since the tube nozzles must be changed in order to perform different types of surgical suction functions. For example, one type of nozzle must be employed if the suction device is to function as a single tube suction device and a different type of nozzle must be employed if the surgical device is to function as a sump suction device. The sump suction device is normally required during an operation where it is necessary to quickly remove large quantities of blood, mucus, and other undesirable fluids from the operating wounds. However, since present surgical suction devices require that the nozzles be changed, much valuable operating time is lost. In addition, it is also undesirable that in present surgical suction devices, the tubes are permanently bent or deformed for a particular type of incision so that many different surgical suction devices are required, each being bent or deformed at a different angle for a particular type of incision.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved surgical suction device which overcomes one or more of the aforesaid drawbacks. Specifically, it is within the contemplation of the present invention to provide an improved surgical suction device which is constructed to function as a single tube suction device or a sump suction device by a simple adjustment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved surgical suction device which is flexible and may be adjusted to different angles in accordance with the operative incision being performed and, therefore, may be used for any type of operation and may be adjusted while the operation is being performed.